


Alien Biology 101 | Flox Glands

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Crack, Gift Fic, Injury Recovery, M/M, Shiro (Voltron)'s Arm as a Vibrator, Tentacles, shoran, tentacle job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: Shiro had barely made it out alive from the last mission. The moment he stepped out of his lion, he collapsed into Coran’s arms, and the other man had to carry his unconscious body into the med bay to heal. Shiro had been in there for two days and two nights before his body had healed enough to be released. Again, Coran had been right there waiting for him to regain consciousness.Coran gives Shiro a helping....err, tentacle?





	Alien Biology 101 | Flox Glands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



> This fic was written for a Coran stan Discord server gift exchange for Palinouros. I hope you like it!

Shiro had barely made it out alive from the last mission. The moment he stepped out of his lion, he collapsed into Coran’s arms, and the other man had to carry his unconscious body into the med bay to heal. Shiro had been in there for two days and two nights before his body had healed enough to be released. Again, Coran had been right there waiting for him to regain consciousness.  
  
“Alright, Shiro?” Coran asked him in an almost-whisper, as if afraid to cause any accidental injuries to Shiro with his voice.  
  
“Never better,” Shiro said, cracking a tired smile. He coughed and groaned at a sharp pain in his side; the aftermath of breaking his ribs for the umpteenth time. Thanks to the healing pod, only bruising remained. More than anything else, he felt sore all over and knew that he would feel that way for days to come - but at least he wasn’t dead.  
  
Coran wrapped a steadying arm around Shiro and helped him to stand.  
  
“Let’s get you back to your room, shall we?” Coran asked. “You’ll start to feel better once you’ve rested in your own rooms for a spell.”  
  
Shiro sighed. “It’s probably for the best. Thank you, Coran.”  
  
They made slow progress through the Castleship, Coran’s strong arm around Shiro’s waist supporting him just enough that he could mainly walk on his own.  
  
Shiro wanted to collapse onto his bed, military-neat sheets and all, but Coran maneuvered him to his desk chair and made him sit while Coran turned down the blankets to make it easier for Shiro to get into bed.  
  
“Where are your sleeping clothes?” Coran asked, looking around Shiro’s room. Shiro supposed they hadn’t had time to change him when he’d been brought to the med bay, and so he still wore his sweat- and, in some cases, blood-soaked clothing from the fight. The armor, at least, had been easy enough to remove.  
  
Shiro blushed. “You don’t need to do that, Coran, I ca--”  
  
Coran cut him off with a wave of his hand.  
  
“You’re dead on your feet, almost quite literally, and can barely lift your left arm. Trust me, I did this for King Alfor more times than I can count, I’m sad to say.”  
  
Shiro sighed wearily and gave up, mumbling, “Top drawer,” and pointing a shaky hand to the set of drawers that were inset into the wall. Coran hummed approvingly and set about pulling out Shiro’s sleeping pants and shirt. Shiro took one look at the shirt and assessed his body’s still-healing injuries.  
  
“No shirt, Coran,” Shiro said. “I’m going to have a hard enough time getting out of this compression suit.”  
  
Coran shrugged and put the shirt back into the drawer and snapped it shut. “As you wish, Shiro.”  
  
Shiro struggled to stand up on his own, bones weary from the effort. Coran came back to him at the desk and set the neatly-folded lounge pants on the pristine surface. Coran glanced up and down Shiro’s body and shook his head at him disapprovingly.  
  
“You can’t manage on your own in this state. Turn around.”  
  
“I--what?” Shiro stuttered.  
  
“You can’t unzip your compression suit like this. I’ll do it for you.”  
  
Shiro stood and turned around without complaint so that his back was facing Coran, who unzipped the compression suit, carefully peeling it away from Shiro’s skin. Arms and torso freed, the cold air in the room seemed to sweep across Shiro, and he could feel just how grimy he was. Really, he should get into the showers by the exercise deck, but that was just...so far away now.  
  
Shiro was jerked from his thoughts by what felt like a wet sponge on his shoulderblade. He jerked forward, away from the sponge.  
  
“It’s alright Shiro, I’m just washing you off. Wouldn’t want you to ruin those sheets with whatever that Gargamuff got on you.”  
  
“No, it’s fine, really, I can do that,” Shiro protested, attempting to turn to grab the sponge away from Coran’s grasp.  
  
Coran gave him a stern look. “Do as you’re told, Paladin.”  
  
Shiro gulped and nodded, face flushed from almost disobeying an order. He turned back around and let Coran get on with it. It was almost...relaxing. Shiro let the soothing sensation of warm water and sponge wash over him, and obediently lifted his arms when directed. Coran pulled the zipper of the suit down the rest of the way, and the grime-coated fabric dropped to his feet.  
  
Shiro remembered only a second too late that he didn’t wear anything under the suit, and his hands shot out to cover his cock, which had begun to stir under Coran’s gentle touch. Shiro’s face was beet-red.  
  
“Coran, really, I can take over from here,” he said when really all he wanted was for Coran to keep doing what he was doing.  
  
Coran hummed noncommittally and crouched down behind Shiro instead, helping Shiro to remove the suit from where it had fallen at his feet. Coran ran the sponge down one of Shiro’s legs and then the other. Coran rambled as he washed Shiro’s skin of the marks of battle.  
  
“You’d be amazed how bad Alfor was at cleaning himself off after a battle. I’d need to force him into the bath more times than not, and if he absolutely refused, I would give him a sponge bath, just like this, to get him all cleaned up. A clean body helps to sharpen the mind, after all! Spread your legs a little, Shiro, I can’t reach everything if you’re standing so military-straight there!”  
  
Shiro felt his embarrassment grow; he was thankful that Coran was behind him and couldn’t see what his little direction had done to Shiro. Instead of responding, Shiro cupped himself a little more firmly and spread his legs apart. If Coran kept this up, Shiro wouldn’t be able to hide his erection from the man. And at this point, he didn’t think he wanted to.  
  
Coran took his time running the sponge over Shiro’s body, taking it away to squeeze it out and dip it in the hot water again. Shiro tensed up as Coran moved ever closer to his ass, and the black Paladin gasped aloud when the sponge ran between his cheeks, brushing against his hole. Coran paused his movements with the sponge at the noise, and Shiro could sense just how close the older man’s fingers were.  
  
“Everything okay, Shiro?” Coran asked, seemingly oblivious.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Shiro stammered. “Everything’s fine. It’s fine.”  
  
Shiro could sense when Coran had finished and needed him to turn, and he did his best, but couldn’t quite hide his fully-erect cock from Coran’s view as he came around Shiro’s front. He kept his eyes shut, and his head turned away. This wasn’t exactly a normal situation, and if he pretended it wasn’t there, and he couldn’t see Coran on his knees at Shiro’s feet, he could….maybe….keep the embarrassment from consuming him.  
  
Coran, thankfully, thoroughly cleaned Shiro’s legs without comment, but Shiro could tell Coran’s movements were becoming more unsure as he moved up. The Altean paused and pulled the sponge away from Shiro’s skin.  
  
“Shiro, are you hiding an injury from me? I thought the pod would have taken care of the worst of them.”  
  
Shiro still couldn’t look down at Coran.  
  
“N-no, that’s not it at all.”  
  
“Then what is it? Why are you holding yourself like that?”  
  
Shiro swore. “It’s….my body reacted to the motions of you cleaning me off, okay? I didn’t want you to see because I’m embarrassed.”  
  
He finally opened just one eye to squint down at Coran, who looked….confused.  
  
“I don’t follow. Altean and Human biology is so very different, after all, and I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
Shiro didn’t think his face could get any redder than it already was. He was wrong. He gave up because this conversation was going nowhere and he just wanted it to end.  
  
“I have an erection. It’s what happens when human males’ bodies are turned on, or they want to have sex. Don’t Alteans have something similar?”  
  
Coran tilted his head, thinking. “Can I see it?”  
  
This time Shiro  _did_ groan. He released his erection and covered his face with one hand, peeking out between the fingers to see Coran’s reaction.  
  
“Fascinating,” Coran said, looking at Shiro’s cock, twirling his giant moustache between his fingers. Shiro’s erection bobbed at the attention; it clearly wanted more when Shiro was just ready to die of embarrassment. He shut his eyes again, trying to will away the image. He wished he hadn’t, because the next thing he knew, Coran’s hands were on his cock, running along the slit in the head and around his shaft, assessing its rigidity.  
  
Shiro gasped, eyes opening wide. “Wh-what are you doing?”  
  
“Well, I’ve never seen anything like this,” Coran said, stroking experimentally. “Your erection is similar in structure to that of an Altean’s but, but that is where the similarity ends.”  
  
Shiro shuddered as Coran continued to run his hands over his cock. The movements paused when precome leaked from Shiro’s slit.  
  
“So little! How do you lubricate without flox glands?”  
  
At this point, Shiro was just trying to keep his head from clouding over. “Flox glands?”  
  
Coran stood up, releasing Shiro’s cock, much to his chagrin. Shiro bit back a frustrated groan that was cut short when Coran unzipped his pants to pull out….what looked to Shiro like a tentacle. It was long, much longer than Shiro’s cock, and tapered at the end. It was pulsing blue and little spots of a viscous liquid coated it. Not only that, but the tentacle _moved_ , seemingly of its own accord.  
  
“While Altean erections, as you would call them, are roughly similarly shaped like a human’s, ours can lubricate themselves and move on their own. It’s useful for any number of methods of having sex. Here, watch.”  
  
Shiro watched, fascinated, as Coran moved closer to him, and the tentacle wrapped itself around Shiro’s cock, rubbing itself up and down in a rapid movement that had Shiro moaning for more. He reached out and held onto Coran’s hip to steady himself. It had been so long since someone else had touched him, and it was so different than anything that he’d ever experienced before.  
  
“S-slow down,” Shiro gasped.  
  
Coran slowed to a lazy motion, grinning at Shiro.  
  
“Want to see what else it can do?” he asked.  
  
Shiro nodded weakly. He would do pretty much anything to come at this point.  
  
“Turn around and put your hands on the edge of the desk, legs spread out,” Coran said.  
  
Shiro bit his lip and did as he was told, bracing himself against the desk. He knew, roughly, what was coming, but the first touch of that prehensile tentacle at his entrance still made him jerk in surprise.  
  
“Shhh, easy there,” Coran murmured, settling in behind Shiro, his hands on the Paladin’s hips. His cock wriggled back and forth, then eased its way inside Shiro’s tight ass. The self-lubrication was a magical thing, and he moaned as it writhed and danced inside him, able to go much faster than a human cock could do.  
  
Shiro twisted his hips upward to give Coran better access, and he couldn’t stop the noises that tore from his throat, gasps and moans as the tentacle moved faster and faster against his prostate, against the walls inside him, and Shiro released his prosthetic arm from the desk to reach down and grasp his cock. A thought set the arm to vibrating, stroking rapidly at his aching erection, and he came to the overwhelming sensations of Coran’s tentacle cock in his ass and the vibrations of his arm.  
  
He clamped down on Coran as he came. He felt another gush of lubrication inside him as the tentacle pounded him, and Shiro felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he came down from the apex of his orgasm. He slumped over to support himself on his left arm, forehead pressed against his fist.  
  
Coran pulled away slowly, and Shiro groaned at the feeling of the tentacle leaving his gaping hole. Come dripped down Shiro’s legs; he felt thoroughly wrecked and he loved it. Coran grabbed the sponge from where he’d dropped it and wiped their come off of Shiro’s legs, taking time to care for him. He shook out the sleeping pants and Shiro, using Coran’s shoulder to steady himself, stepped gingerly into the legs one at a time.

Every movement, every brush of Coran’s hand against Shiro’s skin, eased Shiro’s nerve endings and he slipped into a quiet, deep sleep not long after Coran pulled the blankets up to cover his bare torso. The last thing Shiro remembered before succumbing to sleep was the brush of Coran’s prickly moustache against his cheek and a kiss.

“Sweet dreams, Shiro.”


End file.
